1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile telecommunications and, more particularly, to a tracking device that conserves power using a sleep mode when proximate to an anchor beacon.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to use electronic tracking and/or location determination devices is becoming a popular means to automatically determine the location of designated objects. For example, it is becoming a standard feature for mobile telephones to be equipped with Global Positioning System (GPS) components, which permit precise location determinations for emergency 911 calls. This feature also allows associated functions to be added to a mobile device, such as a GPS navigational capability. This type of electronic tracking is also often used in shipping systems to track packages and in the automotive industry to provide anti-theft and protection services.
In addition to locating objects, this technology is used in a number of geo fencing solutions to establish permitted geographical zones. For example, a mobile telephone that includes GPS components and a geo fencing feature can be configured by a family member, such as a parent, to establish permitted zones for school, work, friends' houses, malls, and the like, for the carrier of the mobile telephone. Notifications can be automatically sent to the parent's mobile telephone when a monitored family member, such as a child, enters or leaves any of the established zones. Notifications can also be issued when a mobile telephone travels over an established speed, which presumably indicates a child or teen is traveling in a vehicle at excessive speeds.
Power consumption is a key problem for existing electronic tracking systems. These systems require an extensive amount of power resources in order to provide communications over a Wide Area Network (WAN) and to continuously determine an object's location. For some devices that have access to a substantial power source, such as a mobile telephone, the issue of power consumption is more of an annoyance and detriment than a show-stopping occurrence. In other potential implementations, however, excessive power consumption can result in bulky devices that are too large to serve their intended purpose in an efficient manner. For instance, pet tracking devices are generally not available, since such a device needs to be small enough for a pet to carry (e.g., within a pet collar) yet include enough power reserves to have a reasonable maintenance schedule (e.g., replacing/recharging the battery on a monthly basis).